luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Aulmorde
Aulmorde is a playable character in the Luminous Arc 3. She is the female antagonist in the first half of the game, but becomes an ally to Levi and a protagonist in the second half of the game. Aulmorde is the Arke of Flame, serving the king of Felicia, Smirsaff. Plot |thumb]] Nurse Fran Aulmorde was assigned to spy on humans by Fairy King Smirsaff, leader of the Felicia. She does this by posing as a nurse called Fran at the Urgard Academy. She started working at Urgard a month before the game take place. She states that until then "she studied magic while travelling around the world". Due to cultural differences, she appears as slightly perverted among humans. For example she kisses and touches Levi at their first meeting. She hints that it's a normal way of greeting someone on "the other side of the forest" (which in fact means the other side of the Sandalwood Forest in the Felicia realm - Boundary). In Chapter 3 after Ashley hurts Levi, Elle patches his wounds in the Infirmary. Nurse Fran arrives and starts applying her "touch magic" on Levi. Then Discipline Comittee members arrive and accuse Levi of another indecency, which gets him into even more trouble. In Chapter 9 Nurse Fran is very interested in Yuu's explanation of the Magic Book of Stars and listens to his story along with Magus members in the Library. She's also interested in the legend of Holy Witch Siville. Arke of Flame After Reinhart's death, Aulmorde escapes from Urguard and goes with Bonaparte to the Shrine of the Holy Angel, Miria, to prevent the Nefiria from reaching her first. She was stopped by the Magus and nearly defeated but Bonaparte's attack on Glen buys Aulmorde enough time to reach the shrine. It is eventually revealed that Aulmorde is the Holy Witch Siville's reincarnation. Fran's Room Fran's Room is located on the second floor of Urgard Dormitory. Main theme of her room are purple things. The object you can interact with is the bed. Fran's Room is accessible right from the beginning of the game in Chapter 1. You can meet Fran in her room for the first time in the evening of Chapter 10, but you can't enter inside. Battle You face Aulmorde 2 times in the game. The first is after defeating Reinhart a second time and the second battle is with Bonaparte in the sanctuary of Miria. First Battle Second Battle Stat and Abilities Aulmorde has high movement like Sion, but with lower AO and much stronger Magic. Her Magic is considered superior, second only to Yuu, with very high resistance though not as much as Elle. Her spells focus on healing herself and dealing massive fire damage through "Hot Breath" and "Ignis Blaze", making her a very valuable unit in almost every battle. You can put one hawk garment and multiple fire power crystals to boost her power even further and transform her into a weapon of mass destruction. You can also put one hawk garment, a fire power crystal and a Meditate or Nirvana so she can spam her "Ignis Blaze" for a long term battle. She, however, like other spellcaster units, has low defense stats and low evasion along with low accuracy, so Hot Breath has high chance to miss. She has good HP along with the Drain Touch skill, which allows her to drain HP from adjacent units. Skills Flash Drives FDFireMarch.PNG|Fire March: Scorching Flame! FireMarch.PNG|Scorching Flame! Burning Salsa.PNG|Dance of Fairy Queen! Carnival Flare.PNG Gallery Aulmorde, Reinhart, Bonaparte.jpg|Aulmorde's page in Luminous Arc 3 artbook. Valerie, Fran, Samantha artbook.jpg|Nurse Fran's page in Luminous Arc 3 artbook Gemini.png|Aulmorde´s Unison: Gemini Fran uses touch magic on Levi.jpg|Nurse Fran uses touch magic on Levi in the Infirmary Videos Trivia * Aulmorde is the first fire-elemental air unit that is playable. * In the full body picture Aulmorde has 4 toes on each of her foot, but in the opening she has 5 toes. * Aulmorde is the third playable character to use a musical instrument as a weapon; the first two being Sadie and Elle. * Her bust cup size is E. Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Fire Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Luminous Arc 3